


Talent show

by hitominyo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakup, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, alcohol mention, not between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitominyo/pseuds/hitominyo
Summary: Marco is ‘forced’ by his best friend to perform in an event she is organizing and it lands him in a situation he didn’t planned.





	Talent show

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used as inspiration and as part of the story is ’Let it be me’ of Ava Max. Especially the acoustic version. Here is the link from youtube: https://youtu.be/CPpBDxhx-ws

Marco sighs. He is looking through a small gap between the curtains from behind the stage. There was a lot more people than he initially thought it would be. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was _terrified_. Why would he do this to himself? Oh, right. One of his best friends asked him to do it.

 

Her friend Star Butterfly is the creative manager of this establishment and when she came to his house a month ago carrying a large bowl of his favorite freshly handmade cookies of that bakery from the other side of the city his soul was sold. He had learned a long time ago that trying to say no to the blonde was just delaying the inevitable, but that didn’t mean he didn’t put on a fight. Her friend asked him to play and sing for the Talent Show she was organizing since she needed a at least 4 interested people on performing to make it credible for her bosses and she only needed one more.

 

Marco has been playing his guitar since he was a little boy, but didn’t have much experience at playing in front of audiences. He didn’t have stage fright, but it still made him nervous and self-conscious when others aside from his close friends and family watched him perform. Overall it made him uneasy play the song he decided on, since the lyrics were made with someone very specific in mind.

 

*******

 

Tom stared at the door in front of him thinking for the last time if this was a good idea. He has been locked up in his apartment for the last three weeks since his last break up. Just remembering it made him feel that horrible pain in his chest.  Like a big and dark space that made him feel hollow. The embarrassment, the treason, the rejection, the feeling of not being enough to deserve love.

 

He sighed. But. There was someone who needed his support that night. Someone who has been helping him each and every day after his most recent heartbreak. Marco was the first to know about the break up with her now ex-girlfriend. He remembered how he found her with another man on THEIR bed that fateful day when he left his work early to surprise her for their 2nd year anniversary. The fight has been quick but none the less hurtful. Some screaming, objects being thrown to the floor and tears. Mostly from Tom. The first thing he thought to do after he kicked her ex out from his apartment was to call the boy he's been friends with since they were 15. It took the other to listen to his quavery tone to know he needed to be there as soon as possible.

 

It took the Latino not even 20 minutes to arrive to his front door. Impressive considering it's almost impossible to get that fast to anywhere with the traffic at that hour. Not even that, he was carrying a few bags full of food and beverages that he knew were the homeowner’s favorites. Tom, who had been crying the whole time, wasted no time to hug him with all his might making his friend lose some of his balance but avoiding by little to drop the things he was carrying. After a minute of convincing from the brunette who had managed to pass all the things to one of his hands, he used the other to awkwardly hug his friend, they made it to the couch closing the door behind them.

 

Marco had listened all the taller one had to say and took the responsibility to take care of him since he knew he could do so much to make the other feel better. They drank and they ate so much ice cream it was hard for the smaller one to take his friend to bed, taking the couch for himself. The following days were no better for Tom, the pain still fresh and the inevitable reunion with the woman who broke his heart to come back for her stuff accompanied with no other but the one he was cheated with. Marco kept on visiting every night sometimes bringing food for his friend to eat since he knew the other wouldn't make for himself, sometimes to clean the place and others to practically wash the filth from the guy that couldn't even begin to care about his own self been. He even stayed some night by the taller one’s request, sometimes sharing the bed.

 

For his best friend to take care of him in such a pathetic time in his life, the less he could do was to support him in this night that he knew the other was incredibly nervous about. Even when the brunette didn't asked him to go, (because he is an angel and would never ask for something in return for his actions) he was invited by their blond and enthusiastic friend to support him as a favor for her. It wasn't a hard decision.

 

With a jacket on one of his hands and his keys on the other, he exited the warm and safety that his home provided to enter the dreaded outside world.

 

*******

 

Star went from place to place around the coffee shop with an energy everybody who didn't know her enough would assume was the result of an unlimited supply of energy drinks and pure coffee. The girl was ecstatic to see the great attendance for her first event, hoping there would be a lot more in the future. But it wasn't a surprise, she used every bit of her energy to share her Talent Show around the city and social network until an hour before it started. Even now she was broadcasting with the help of her girlfriend, Janna. Who was also in charge of the music between presentations and lights.

 

Marco's was the opening act, but she was trying to delay it as much as possible to give his second best friend the opportunity to watch him from the start. Star was done watching their relationship as a mere spectator, she was taking matters on her own hands. While she was talking with one of the contestants she felt a slight vibration on her right pocket and after a second of confusion looked around for her girlfriend at the other side of the room who was showing her two thumbs up.

 

”That's the signal!” the blond one exclaimed. ”Ok, everyone! You know where to go, just like in the rehearsal!” Screamed the girl running from people to people until she was in front of her best friend. After a very tight hug to the sick looking 22-year-old boy, she shared a big excited smile with him. ”Come on, Marco! You've been practicing since forever! You are going to do awesome!!”

 

”Star… I don't know if I can do this…” Said the terrified boy trying to look through the curtains for the 50th time that night. Her friend rapidly blocked his way to try not to spoil her very well planned surprise.

 

”Marco Ubaldo Diaz!” Started the blond with a severe tone on her voice. ”You are the most talented person I've ever met. And I went to art school!” Remarked Star raising both her eyebrows. She put an accusatory finger on the other's chest. ”You have a gift worth sharing and you've been keeping it to yourself long enough” Changing her expression to a sweeter one she lifted her hand to pat the other on his shoulder. ”I’m always going to be with you and all of your family is here to support you as well.”

 

This made the male smile. He was aware his parents were coming and were probably standing on the first row with their cameras to try to record every second of his presentation. ”Thank you, Star…” He was about to give her a hug when something clicked on his head. His family wasn’t just the ones related to blood for the both of them. ”Wait. Everyone?” Not waiting another second he opened a small gap between the curtains looking for somebody he didn't take too long to sight talking with the blonde’s girlfriend. ”Star! What did you DO?” Asked the taller one with desperation taking the other by the shoulders to shake her.

 

”Oh, stop that!” Star said removing herself from the other's grip wearing an amused smile. ”This is the perfect time. He actually got out from his actual comfort zone to be here FOR you!” The accusatory finger made it reappearance again with a vengeance. ”You know this is what you have to do, Marco. Or you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

The pep talk from her friend did little for that dreadful feeling in his guts, but he knew she was right. It's been too long keeping his feeling inside of him. They were completely obvious and had put him in various awkward talks with every person he cares about. With the exception of the one he love, who seems to be completely oblivious to them. Seriously, how could be someone so dense?

 

Marco hasn't been subtle, he even had planned a lot of confessions. But as the perfectionist he is, he needed the perfect time to do it. And everytime he spends with Tom are either so distracting he forget about his plans or trying to be the best comforter he could be. His friend has a point, even if it wasn't planned by him, this was it.

 

Breathing deeply and closing his eyes tightly he made his decision. With only a nod from the taller one, the girl left him to enter the stage greeting everybody in the audience enthusiastically.

 

*******

 

Tom had arrived at the packed place 5 minutes ago looking for any person he could recognize. Instead, he heard his name being shouted from his left. Janna was behind a table brimming to the top with all kinds of electronics and wires waving one of her hands lazily over her head for the boy to see her. With a little difficulty, he approached his friend asking for the people on his way to move politely. ”Hey, you!” Says the taller one once he was by her side.

 

The girl with the beanie, putting away her mobile on her back pocket looked to her front to the stage making a thumbs up gesture over her head. ”Sorry. Hey, man! You came just in time for the show!” Greets Janna directing her attention to the other before going back to the console in the table in front of her. ”How have you been?” Asked while dimming the lights of the coffee shop and the music at the time she was directing a white light to the middle of the stage controlling everything from a computer connected to all the other gadgets.

 

”Well, you know.” Paused the 23-year-old to his friend. ”Going.” He watched to the stage as her other friend, Star, walked to the front of the stage greeting the audience with her cheerful tone.

 

”That’s enthusiastic.” Said sarcastically the girl by his side looking at him sideways. ”But I'm sure you will feel better soon, don't worry.” She says with a strange smile now looking at the other turning her head completely to him before going back to her job as the first contestant was announced. ”Well, look at that.” The room now quieter than before stared at the front as a boy with his guitar took his place in front of the microphone. She could see how the expression from the other changed drastically to a happier one as he saw his best friend.

 

”Hey, ummm… I'm Marco Diaz.” The brunette presented himself looking a little flustered and searching for something or someone in the audience. After hearing a loud cheer from the back of the room and others followed from it his eyes found the ones of his most precious friend. He took a deep breath and continued. ”And this song is called ’Let it be me’, I hope you like it.” The blue haired girl smiled broadly as the last part seemed to be directed at the confused man on her right. This was going to be great, she thought.

 

*******

 

**_When you're faded and alone_ **

**_And need somebody on the phone_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

As the melodious voice of his best friend starts the song, the sound of his guitar came next in a slow tempo. Marco started to play when they were in school and he almost didn't need to look where his finger have to be on the guitar’s strings. Tom couldn't ignore the intense look the brunette was directed to him as the other performs as it was just the two of them in the room. Something inside of the taller one that he thought he had been buried inside of him was starting to emerge.

 

**_When she leaves you in the rain_ **

**_You need a high to kill the pain_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

The memories from the past weeks flooded his mind only remembering the moments the singer was there for him. Giving him his undivided attention. Only to make him feel better. To show him how much he cares.

 

**_And I'll show you love the way it's supposed to be_ **

 

Tom felt how his heart stopped beating at the moment that sentence was said. Watching how sincere the performer's eyes were against his own. ’It couldn't be…’ though the pink haired man.

 

**_Summer days, winter nights_ **

**_Ride or die, right by you side_ **

**_Killing time 'till you're ready to see I'm all you need_ **

 

The beat of his guitar started to pick up making the people in the audience to start clapping trying to follow the rhythm. This made the performer smile a little breaking their eye contact to look around the room and give them a little love too. But it didn't last long since by the second part they were there to find the ones of the one he loves the most.

 

**_You're a drunk, you're a fool_ **

**_I'm insane, so right for you_ **

**_When the ship goes down_ **

**_Look in your dreams, that's where I'll be_ **

 

Tom could sense the playful tone on his friend's voice as the lyrics progressed and it made him smile stupidly. Making him feel so many things at the same time it seems impossible for a person.

 

**_And I ne-ne-ne-need you_ **

 

Breath in. Breath out

 

**_And I la-la-la-la-love ya_ **

 

A gasp. This time his heart definitely stopped and he knew the way that phrase was said was different from the times it has been pronounced before.

 

**_But I wanna-wanna-wanna-wanna_ **

**_Just stay the night_ **

 

He remembered all the times they spent on sleepovers since they met each other. All the sleepless nights just talking about anything and everything. How easy it has been to share with the brunette those things he wouldn't say to anybody else. How sometimes they would share the same bed to stay as close as possible because it felt right...

 

**_When you're faded and alone_ **

**_And need somebody on the phone_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

How could it be that even as he could see how nervous his best friend was he could still sing about something so intimate as these feelings? Tom couldn't believe the person on stage was actually the same one he saw blushing and stuttering when too much attention was on him.

 

**_When she leaves you in the rain_ **

**_You need a high to kill the pain_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

There was no doubt the taller one's face was brighter than the lights facing the stage at the other side of the room. It seemed as his whole body was on fire, feeling how he was producing more heat than he needed.

 

**_And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be_ **

 

Tom felt like he was drowning. Drowning in something so rare he believed he could never deserve. The heat on his chest was pleasant and suffocating at the same time.

 

**_Ta-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-ta-da-da-da_ **

**_Ta-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-ta-da-da-da_ **

 

The listeners around the room that have been swaying and raising their phones to create their own lights were starting to clap to the beat again making some encouraging sounds to the performer's passion on every bit of his song. Tom couldn't notice any of this as he was completely enthralled by the one on the stage.

 

**_Ta-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-ta-da-da-da_ **

**_Ta-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-ta-da-da-da_ **

 

The pink haired man looked how the one stealing his attention enjoyed the way others were responding to him, even how his flushed face shows that anxiousness he couldn't hide completely. The singers focus fluctuating between his friend and the rest of the room.

 

**_And I ne-ne-ne-need you_ **

 

Hearing again that phrase made the taller one sigh feeling how he was falling completely to the one on stage’s feet. He just couldn't care to keep any of his walls up when this moment was happening in front of his eyes.

 

**_And I la-la-la-la-love you_ **

 

A stupid smile and an even brighter face made him lift up his hands to his cheeks to try to hide a little his expression. But he knew he wasn't changing the fact that his best friend could see every one of his emotions as clear as they were his own. Even if they were so far from each other.

 

**_But I wanna-wanna-wanna-wanna_ **

**_Just stay the night_ **

 

He just couldn't imagine wanting to ever be apart from the one that was serenading him with such emotion and sincerity. He just wanted to go to him and intoxicate in his eyes. To hug him as close as it was possible and even tighter than that.

 

**_When you're faded and alone_ **

**_And need somebody on the phone_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

Oh, how he wants to kiss him. How he _NEEDS_ to kiss him.

 

**_When she leaves you in the rain_ **

**_You need a high to kill the pain_ **

**_Let it be me, let it be me_ **

 

He just couldn't remember a time where it was anybody else but Marco. He is his past, present and future. There couldn't be anyone else. It has always been him, Tom realized as he saw how the last chords of the guitar where strummed.

 

**_And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be_ **

 

It was said as a promise and he just knew it was something both of them were very excited to experience.

 

*******

 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the deafening noise from all the one's present in the room that seems even more packed than before. Marco felt as if pulled out from a trance as the cheering made him realize where he actually was. And flushing a bright red made a small reverence to the excited listeners that seemed to be more vocal by every second. He saw how the louder ones, that were throwing him flowers, were his own parents. The hostess entered the stage again to stand beside his best friend hugging him sideways to evade knocking the other’s guitar. Star took the microphone to encourage the audience to be even louder for him. It passed almost a whole minute until she had to call for the people to settle down a little so they could go on with the night.

 

*******

 

”Hey.” Tom jumped as he remembered he was in the company of one of his friends. Just the one that would never let him forget how silly he most look in that moment. With a smug smile on her face, she seemed to enjoy the surprise and self-consciousness the boy was sharing unwillingly with her. ”So, what are you doing here?”

 

”Uh?” Says eloquently the taller one receiving a loud laugh from the other.

 

”Shouldn't you be looking for your man to tell him how much you want to suck his face?” Tom felt how his face erupted again in a furious blush. ”Take that door and walk until the end of the hallway. You can't miss it.” Says the girl winking at him and giving him a push to the door she was referring behind the coffee bar at her left.

 

*******

 

As they exited the stage letting the next performer take their place, the two friends took a little turn to arrive at the deserted small staff room that only had a table, a couple of chairs and a pantry with a coffee machine on top. The male had to sit down. He didn't notice until that moment that his legs felt like noodles. ”Oh, my lord! You were so cool, Marco! I knew you could do it!” Said the hyper girl now standing in front of him to take the guitar from the other and place it on an adjacent wall by their side. ”Did you see how everybody loved you?! I told you you were going to be a hit!” Squealed the blonde girl giving him another big hug now that there was nothing preventing her to do it properly. He heard his friend laughing while returning the gesture but got worried when she felt something wet on her shoulder. ”Marco?! What is it?!” Asked the shorter one using her scarf to try to dry his friend's tears.

 

”Star… I can't believe I did it…” His voice small and the adrenaline he felt before was draining quickly from his body. Her friend smiled at him again, this time softer and full of pride for the brunette. ”What's going to happen now? I can't just go back to how things were before now…” Everything seems so uncertain for him. The fear starting to settle inside of him like wildfire. They heard the other entrance of the room opening behind Marco’s back. By the smile rapidly forming in his friend’s face in front of him, he knew exactly who it was.

 

”Well, pretty boys! I have to go back out there to keep the party going.” Singsonged the cheery girl taking her scarf back and started to walk to the door where they previously entered the room before. She opened it and sent kisses to their direction before exiting the place closing it behind her. She gave herself a pat on her back and continued her journey to the place where her attention was needed.

 

*******

 

Tom felt breathless and had to stay a moment just looking at the door in front of him. Taking a well-needed breath, he opened it finding two figures on the center of the small room. One of them being the person he was looking for. He watched that the other was saying something to them but couldn't focus on her. His brain not processing anything anymore. As the blonde left the room he took another step and closed the door behind him directing his attention to the other men in the room.

 

They could hear the noise of the audience applauding another performer muffled by the thick walls. Marco felt as his body was suddenly made of stone and his heart was dangerously trying to escape from his chest. He heard slow but intent steps getting closer to him and a new set of tears left his treacherous eyes. Marco closes his eyes tightly lifting one of his hands to try to get rid of them.

 

”Marco, why are you crying?” His best friend asked kneeling in his front giving him a worried gaze. He felt the other take his lifted hand preventing it for the brunette to hide. Sighing he opened his eyes founding the taller one looking at him as he was afraid he might break at any moment. This made him let out a short laugh, feeling silly.

 

”Sorry.” The worry in the other features turned into something akin to annoyance which in turn frightened him. He was opening his mouth again when he saw how the other straightened his bac to match their heights so their faces were in front of each other and placing his free hand on the shorter one’s cheek. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and looked something in the other’s eyes that surprised him.

 

”I'm the one that should be saying that, Marco...” Tom’s gaze traveled around his friend entire face like he was looking at him for the first time. ”You already said what you had to say. Now it's my turn.” The pink-haired men connected their sights once more. ”I'm sorry.” He paused. ”I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I've been in love with you since we met.” At the surprised look in the other’s face, he traced his jawline feeling the roughness of the beginning of a stubble. ”And I don't mean… When we first met. That was… Unfriendly, to say the least.” Tom letting out an awkward laugh and Marco smiling softly. ”But, when I actually met you. When we started to talk and share and spend time together… I just knew I never wanted to be apart from you ever again.” This was said with such conviction and sincerity the brunette felt like crying again. Like he was in a dream. ”At the time I was too stupid to understand what that feeling was and I just associated it to friendship, since I never really had one before.”

 

”Marco, you definitely are my best friend. But you are also the one that stole my heart.” He could see how new tears were emerging from the one in front of him and move closer to kiss just above his eyebrow. ”I was so afraid you might found out about it. I had to keep as much distance from you as you would let me.” He intertwined their finger and moved his other hand to the back of Marco’s head feeling his soft hair between his fingers while leaning his chin on the others shoulder. ”I started dating people trying to find a connection. Frightened that if I showed you too much I might lose you.”

 

The shorter one squeezed their grasp and used his free hand to the others shoulder to make a little bit of distance between them to look into his partner eyes. After sharing a watery smile he spoke. ”You are so dumb.” The playful tone clear in this voice, but also a bit of exasperation. They laughed shortly but with contentment.

 

”I know.” Says the older standing up since his legs were starting to feel numb. He pulled the other to do the same placing his now free hand on the small of his back. ”May I kiss you?” Asked the taller one moving closer to join their foreheads together with an intense look that almost looked hungry.

The other laughed quietly. ”I'm going to be really mad if you don't.” He says unlocking their hands to hug him around his neck and raising himself a little to make it easier for them to join. He didn't wait much longer as the pink-haired one made a small humming noise before pushing their lips together softly. Tilting his head to the side to fit better against each other.

 

They moved slowly enjoying the moment both of them have been waiting for. Tom felt electricity and fire at the first touch of their lips. His legs wanting to give up. Luckily he had the grip on the other's body to steady himself. His free hand traveling up the brunette’s back to keep him close. Almost afraid he might lose him or wake up from a dream suddenly.

 

The shorter one was the first to pull back after a minute to look at the other enjoying the confusion in his best friend’s face. He took a moment to appreciate his flushed skin. His brown eyes that look almost red under the sun. The freckles like constellation on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and neck that he knew made him feel self-conscious when they were younger. The makeup that he wears so confident every day even when he doesn't need to leave the house. His pink hair that is starting to show his natural ginger color at the roots. ”Hey.” Those rosy lips said to him, making him smile a little broader. ”What is it?” The curiosity present on his smooth voice.

 

”Just thinking.” Was his response starting to play with the short hair on the other’s nape. At the arched brow and the small quirk on the corners of his lips, he decided end his suffering for a real answer. ”How lucky I am.” He heard the instant laugh noticing a little embarrassment in it and observed how that blush grew a little more reaching the top of his pierced ears.

 

”That's so cheesy!” His laugh getting louder and louder by the second.

 

”I know you are a sucker for that.” Came back the younger one, infected by the other and letting out his own guffaw.

 

”Oh, my God! Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?!” The taller one couldn't stop, almost doubling over by the amusing banter between them. Taking a few steps against the other to push him to the table behind him. ”What was I thinking?” Asked a little breathless trying to calm down with little success.

 

”You weren't. Sorry.” He sat down on the edge of the furniture pulling the other by the neck starting to kiss his face in a random pattern, trying to reach every spot in it.

 

Putting a hand in the middle of the younger’s back the other pushed him a little more to also kiss him were his lips landed still laughing, but a little calmer.

 

They definitely looked like a pair of mad men.

 

”I love you, Marco Diaz.” Was whispered against the shorter one’s ear, making him let a pleased whimper out.

 

”I love you, Tom Lucitor.” Was his response before kissing the tip of his nose connecting their gazes again.

  
  


[Later that night they were found making out in that table by a pair of amused girls and the parents of the younger. One of the first ones with a cellphone on her hand.]

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, so... This is the first English work I actually finished and I’m proud enough to show. So if you find some error on the language, please tell me? I had to use Grammarly and an online dictionary to write this. Also, funny story, the song that inspired me to make this work wasn’t the one I ended using, but felt a more friendly piece than a romantic declaration. If you like this enough I might make a sequel of it. Maybe smut? I never wrote one, so it would take a while.
> 
> Please share your thoughts and I appreciate any comment!
> 
> Kisses ;*


End file.
